After the Fall of Crystal Tokyo
by DavisJes
Summary: Title says it all. This is the story about the fall of Crystal Tokyo. This is a sequel to Dark Senshi and Before Crystal Tokyo.
1. Prologue

Recommended that you read Dark Senshi and Before Crystal Tokyo before you read this but you do not have to read the two previous stories to enjoy this one.

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Princess Lady Serenity was no longer called Small Lady but now insisted on being called Usagi. She was going to marry Helios at some point in the future and Neo Queen Serenity had transferred the power of Sailor Moon from herself to her daughter. Now that the power of Sailor Moon had been transferred to Usagi she was no longer Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon but was now Neo Sailor Moon defender of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. She had her own guardians, the Asteroid Senshi, to help her plus the original Senshi still had their powers if they were ever needed.

All the Inner Senshi had married by Usagi's fifth birthday. After a few years Rei finally quit being stubborn and gave in to Jadeite. They started dating and finally got married. Hotaru started dating Perle after Usagi came back to the 30th Century after the battle with the Dark Senshi. Eventually Hotaru married Perle with Haruka giving Hotaru away, Usagi was Hotaru's Maid of Honor, Helios married them, and the rest of the Senshi crying tears of joy.

Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion had been ruling for over a thousand years. One night as Rei lay beside Jadeite she had a vision of Crystal Tokyo in flames and she heard a voice say, "The peace will not last forever. Crystal Tokyo will fall."

* * *

"Princess Pluto-sama." Juno said quietly knocking on Setsuna's door.

"Yes?" was the reply.

"May I talk with you?" asked Juno.

"Come in," Setsuna replied. When Juno entered she stopped and looked around. "Yes," Setsuna questioned seeing the look on the green haired Senshi's face.

"Sorry," Juno bowed. "You are just here so rarely that I never imagined your room to be so furnished," Juno replied gesturing to the large four-poster bed, plush couch along with a maroon love seat with matching wing back chairs and an old wooden desk.

"Well after the incident with the Black Moon Clan. The queen said I was not completely bound to the Time Gates," she told Juno. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well since we are Princess Lady Serenity's only guards and the queen has eight we were told we would be mentored by an Inner Senshi and an Outer Senshi. I am similar to Jupiter-sama in that I have a lighting based attack called 'Asteroid Lighting Strike.' I am not sure why I was paired with you or what kind of attack similar to yours I possess since you are the only guardian of Time."

Setsuna shook her head. "That is not true. I was not the first Senshi of Pluto and I will not be the last. Yes I was the last Senshi of Pluto born on Pluto but there will come a day that someone will take my place just as I took someone's place before me. When the time comes you will be known as Juno Jupiter Pluto, just as Ceres will be known as Ceres Venus Uranus, Pallas as Pallas Mercury Neptune and Vesta as Vesta Mars Saturn. You will be the first Senshi to be ruled by two planets. That time will come when Small Lady becomes queen. Also this," Setsuna summoned the Time Key, "will be yours as Ceres will inherit the Holy Blade and Space Sword, while Pallas will be able to read and understand the Mercury Computer and the Aqua Mirror. Vesta will receive the Silence Glaive and be able to read the sacred flame."

Juno could only stare at Setsuna before she found her voice. "When shall we begin training?"

"I will take you with me next time I return to the Time Gates," Setsuna replied.

* * *

"It is unnerving. Each day I feel the power of Jupiter leaving me. I know we have known this day would come but the closer it gets to more I want to run. I know we are still the princesses of our planets but the fact that one day we will be normal people again with no Senshi powers is scary. We have bee Senshi for thousands of years. I do not know what I will do having to rely on others to fight for me."

Setsuna sighed. "The day Small Lady becomes queen is the day we die as Senshi so her Senshi may take their rightful places beside her at full power." The she looked at Makoto hurt. "How do you think I feel? I have bee a Senshi for longer than all of you. This is driving me crazy." Makoto nodded as Setsuna walked away.

* * *

The day had come for Usagi to become the new queen of Crystal Tokyo. Serenity along with her Senshi stood off to the side as Usagi and her Senshi stood in the middle.

"Princess Tuskino Small Lady Serenity," Neo Queen Serenity said as she walked toward her daughter. "Today is the day you become Queen Lady Serenity," Serenity said as she took her crown off of her head and placed it on Usagi's head. When the heart shaped golden crown was on Usagi's head it glowed and the red jeweled heart turned pale pink. The former queen stepped back with tears in her eyes as her Senshi stepped forward.

The Senshi began to glow as they called on their power and the Asteroid Senshi closed there eyes.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

The older Senshi also had closed their eyes as they had begun to call on their powers. When they opened their eyes the auras around their bodies shot toward and engulfed the Asteroid Senshi. The powers of Mercury and Neptune went to Pallas while the powers of Mars and Saturn went to Vesta. The powers of Venus and Uranus went to Ceres while the powers of Jupiter and Pluto went to Juno. Once the powers had been transferred the older Senshi's fukus faded into their princess dresses.

Sailor Pallas stepped forward and posed. "Pallas is Sailor Pallas Mercury Neptune, Senshi of Ice, Wisdom, and the Oceans protecting beautifully."

Sailor Vesta stepped forward next and posed. "I am Sailor Vesta Mars Saturn, Senshi of Fire, Prophesy, Death and Rebirth."

Sailor Juno stepped forward third and posed. "I am Sailor Juno Jupiter Pluto, Senshi of Lighting and Time, striking quickly and guarding Time."

Sailor Ceres stepped forward last and posed. "I am the leader of the Asteroid Senshi, Sailor Ceres Venus Uranus, Senshi of Beauty and the Wind protecting magnificently."

"In the name of the Moon and Earth we shall protect Crystal Tokyo," the four Senshi said in unison to a roaring crowd.

As soon as the Asteroid Senshi finished their speech there was a blinding flash turning everything to white. As Rei black out she heard explosions and screaming but the loudest sound of all was a whisper she heard in her head. "The time of peace is over."

* * *

Yes I know things happened fast but this is just a set up to the main story.

The first part of the story is the last part of the Epilogue of my Dark Senshi fanfic.

For the sake of this story the Asteroid Senshi will still be called Juno, Ceres, Pallas, and Vesta. Their formal names were only given for the ceremony to show that they have the power of two planets.

**The Fall of Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes**

**The Fall of Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes Aug 2008**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Chapter 01: Discoveries

**Chapter 01: Discoveries**

* * *

Setsuna groaned as she got up. "What happened?" she thought. Looking around she saw devastation everywhere. It was like the Black Moon Clan had attacked again and only the Crystal Palace was untouched. Setsuna and the other Senshi had not had time to transfer the talismans to the new Senshi before being attack so she still possessed her Time Key. Quickly she grabbed her staff, created a portal and transported everyone inside the place to the infirmary. Setsuna did not realize that she was no longer in her princess gown but was back in her Sailor fuku.

Slowly the others began to stir. Once Ami was fully conscious she summoned her Mercury computer and began scanning everyone for injuries. "Setsuna-san," Ami spoke. "Why and how are you in your fuku?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Pluto replied as both girls looked down at themselves. As they looked over their friends and comrades they noticed that all of the old Senshi were also wearing their Sailor fukus instead of the princess gowns. There was a faint silver and green flash in the middle of the room as two ghostly figures appeared.

"Mother," Cosmos said.

"Father?" Pluto asked.

Both Serenity and Chronos nodded to their children. "The time I have dread has came," Chronos told his daughter than the Senshi. "As you have seen in your visions Setsuna and also you Mars the peace of Crystal Tokyo is at it end."

"Mother why are we Senshi again?" asked Cosmos. "I thought once Usagi took the throne my Senshi and I would no longer be Senshi."

The ghost of Queen Serenity smiled. "My dear daughter. You girls will always be Senshi until you take your last breath." She gestured to the Asteroid Senshi, "True they have the power of two planets with in them but your Senshi are goddess reborn and no one can take that power away. The transferring of power opened the door for you to regain the power of the gods that had been lost to you."

"What about our talismans?" Pluto asked her father.

"They are yours and yours alone daughter. They were never meant to be wielded by anyone other than yourselves while you are still alive," he replied. "Serenity and I have come to give the four new Senshi their own talismans," as two glowing orbs began to form between his hands as did like wise between Queen Serenity's hands.

The ghost of the former moon queen walked to Pallas as Pallas looked at Serenity questionably. "Yes Pallas this is for you," she said handing the aqua oval shaped disc to her. "It is called the Aqua Computer. The top side is like Neptune's Aqua Mirror and will allow you to see things as she does. If you press this latch," she said pointing to a small button on the side in the center, "It opens up like Mercury's computer."

Turning to Juno Chronos smiled, "You are like a granddaughter to me and it is with great pride I give you the Lighting Time Key," as he handed her a staff which looked liked Pluto's Time key but on the top of the staff rested a green orb with an hourglass in the center of the orb and a lighting bolt cutting through the orb.

"You are a daughter of Mars and Saturn and as such the Flame Glaive belongs to you," Serenity told Vesta as she handed her a glaive with a red and purple spiral striped staff and the glaive head looked similar to Saturn's silence glaive but it appeared to be made of living flame.

"Ceres you are the leader of the Asteroid Senshi and as leader your weapon like Venus and Uranus shall be a sword," Chronos said handing the sword to her, "This is called the Holy Wind Sword." Ceres looked at the sword and noticed the handle was similar to Uranus' but instead of being gold it was pink. The blade of the sword had four colored stone in a circle near the hilt where as with the Holy Blade the four colored stones in a circle were actually on the hilt and not the blade itself.

"It is time for us to go my daughter," the ghost of Serenity said. "I will always be watching over you."

"Like wise Setsuna," Chronos nodded at Setsuna before both entities faded away leaving only the Senshi in the infirmary.

"What do we do now?" asked Neo Moon.

"We heal first," Mercury said.

"Then we figure out what the hell happened," growled Uranus.

"I know what happen," Mars whispered. "I saw it in a vision," she said looking at Pluto who nodded her head. "I do not know who the enemy is or where the enemy came from. I only know this was not truly an attack. We can consider it a warning."

"From what I have seen," Pluto injected. "When the enemy comes they will come hard and they will come fast. We will have hardly any warning. No more than we do now. After that I see nothing. I do not know if we will make this out alive but one thing is for sure," she said stoically. "Crystal Tokyo is no more."

"What?" yelled Cosmos, "We are in the palace it still stands and the city is still there along with the people of Crystal Tokyo."

"Cosmos," Pluto began but was cut off by her.

"No Pluto I will not listen. I am tired of destiny ruling my life," she yelled. "I will not sit this one out. It has been too long since I have fought beside all of you in battle. Endymion and the Shitennou had been called by Helios to Elysian long ago and no one knows what happened to them. All we know is that there was a battle and all six were killed. As they died I, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus felt part of out souls being ripped from our bodies. When Endymion died Earth should have died with him but that did not." By this point Cosmos was crying but she continued, "I believe that Endymion pulled forth the Golden Crystal and poured all of his energy into the crystal to sustain all life on Earth. Also I believe that Helios used his power to save Elysian from destruction and the Shitennou died trying to protect Endymion for now in Elysian there stands a pillar of blue, red, green and white with the Golden Crystal floating in the middle. Helios some how managed to pass his power to protect Elysian on to the Maenades who now bore a red jewel on their brow as Helios did."

"Maybe that is when the enemy began invading Earth," suggested Neptune, "but Endymion and the Shitennou did something to seal it until now."

"Whatever the reason is," Venus said, "We need to figure out what to do and how we are going to defend Crystal Tokyo."

Cosmos looked at her Senshi and then at Neo Moon and the Asteroid Senshi. "As always we will die defending the people of Earth," Cosmos said as all the Senshi in the room nodded.

* * *

Might add on and expand this chapter before I go any further with the story. Just an idea I have had for awhile which I finally got inspired to write on last night (Aug 29,2008). Still working on First Senshi, Senshi Love, and Senshi Diaries.

Cosmos' speech is taken from my original Senshi Love fic I wrote that paired Setsuna and Serenity (Sailor Moon) together.

Couples before the story took place (i.e. Dark Senshi/Before Crystal Tokyo)  
Serenity(Cosmos)/Mamoru  
Ami/Zoisite  
Rei/Jadeite  
Makoto/Nephrite  
Minako/Kunzite  
Usagi/Helios  
Haruka/Michiru  
Hotaru/Peruru (I am still working on what happened to him).

Couples in this story will be:  
Cosmos/Pluto  
Mercury/Jupiter  
Mars/Venus  
Uranus/Neptune  
Saturn/Neo Moon  
The Asteroid Senshi are sisters and will not be paired with each other so don't ask.

The Fall of Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes

The Fall of Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes Aug 2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


	3. Chapter 02: How Did This Happen?

**Chapter 02: How Did This Happen?**

* * *

"Our old names are useless," Cosmos told the Senshi around her. "Not more shall we be known by our civilian names. There is still a chance we can save Crystal Tokyo," she looked at her daughter, "but I know if we do that I and my Senshi will not make it." Cosmos saw Neo Moon grab Saturn's hand. "Don't worry my daughter. Yes Saturn is one of my Senshi but I have a feeling she will stay by your side. We can't worry about the future right now. Our main going needs to be to figure out how we got to this point," Cosmos said as she looked at Pluto.

"The Gates say nothing," Pluto said bowing her head. "I knew this time would come but I could not say anything just as I could not say anything about knowing we would loose the King and his Shitennou. I can't see past this so I believe you are right Cosmos in stating we will not make it out of here alive."

"Don't blame yourself Puu," Cosmos said placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"That would make sense as to why the Asteroid Senshi are the first Senshi to bear the powers of two planets," volunteered Mercury as she pulled out her computer and began typing away. "There might be some answers in the Crystal Library."

Suddenly Cosmos heard a voice, "Serenity."

"Endymion," she said looking around. "My love," she whispered then quickly threw her hand over her mouth.

"It is okay my love," Pluto smiled, "I know you love me but you loved him longer and will always love him."

A ghostly projection of King Endymion appeared to the Senshi as he had when the Inner Senshi first visited 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. He held his hand out toward Cosmos, "Come to me Serenity."

Cosmos reached for his hand and then drew back. "I can't," she whispered. "I have too much to do."

"Silly Usako," the ghostly King Endymion smiled. "I did not mean in death. I meant you and the Senshi need to come to the final resting place of Helios, my Shitennou and myself." As he faded he smiled at Pluto, "It is your turn to protect her now."

As Cosmos tried to figure out what Endymion's ghost had meant Neo Moon clapped her hands together. "Papa means we have to go to Elysion."

"You are right," Mercury replied. "That is where Endymion, Helios, and the Shitennou died. That is where the pillar is." Mercury was lost in her thoughts as Jupiter put an arm around her shoulders. "Zoicite," she whispered as she looked at her gloved hand where she knew her wedding band was.

"Neo Moon do you think you could contact the Maenades?" asked Cosmos.

"Maybe," replied Neo Moon.

"If they can open a passage way we might be able to use our Sailor Teleport to get to Elysion," Cosmos told the Senshi.

"Or love," Pluto began, "I could just open a portal and get us there."

"Or we could do that," Cosmos pouted making the older Senshi laugh as the Asteroid Senshi only stared at their Queen. Just for a moment the older Senshi including Neo Moon saw the old crybaby that she used to be.

"Hopefully they will be able to tell us what we are dealing with," Uranus spoke up.

"We might finally get to say goodbye," Venus whispered.

Neptune pulled out her mirror and after a few moments of staring at it sighed in frustration. "Like Pluto I can see nothing in my mirror."

"That probably means the fire will not tell me anything but I will check anyway," Mars said looking like she was going to walk away.

"No Mars," Cosmos told her. "Stay here. You can check the fire when we get back. First we need to go to Elysion and see if Endymion and the guys can tell us what happened."

"Just tell me what to hit," Jupiter said punching her fist into her palm.

"If it comes to it. I know what I have to do," Saturn whispered.

"No," Neo Moon yelled grabbing her hand.

"Neo Moon let her do what her duty is," Cosmos told her daughter in a cool voice. "I believe she will not leave you."

Neo Moon nodded as she knelt and folded her hands in front on her. "Maenads please hear my prayers," she began speaking softly. "We ask that you grant up access to Elysion. We need to speak with Helios, my father and the Shitennou." After Neo Moon finished her prayer there was silence as the Senshi waited for an answer.

"Yes young maiden," answered the Maenads in one voice. "We hear your prayer and we shall answer it. We grant you access to this realm. Know that you are the daughter of King Endymion and the wife of Priest Helios, yourself nor any you deem worthy needs to ask permission to enter Elysion. When you get to the Gates that guard the entrance to Elysion, yourself nor any other who has evil intention in their heart shall be able to pass."

With those word the having been spoken Pluto opened a portal to Elysion and as the Senshi began to walk through the portal Ceres spoke up. "Cosmos please," she began, "What shall we do?"

"You stay here and guard the palace until we come back," Cosmos told the Asteroid Senshi before she stepped through the portal which closed behind her.

When the Senshi exited the portal they were faced with a gate that looked similar to the Time Gate which Pluto had guarded. The different between this gate and the Time Gate was few but the easiest difference was the color. The Time Gate was a stone gray whereas this gate was pure white.

As Cosmos walked to the gate they heard someone shout at them to stop. Suddenly a fairy appeared before them glowing pale purple that almost looked white. "Only the chosen may pass through these gates," said the fairy.

Neo Moon and Saturn's eyes went wide as they recognized the voice of the fairy. "Peruru," they both yelled at the same time.

Upon hearing his name the fairy focused on who was standing before him. Seeing it was the Queen and her Senshi he changed into human size and kneeled. "Please forgive me for my rudeness my Queen."

"Thank you for guarding you post well," Cosmos told him signaling for him to rise.

Saturn walked over to him and slapped him with tears in her eyes. She said no words but her eyes spoke volumes. Peruru hung his head in shame. "I am sorry I hurt you, Ru," he told her. "Guarding the gates of Elysion is my true purpose. I was never supposed to fall in love with you but I am glad I did. Once Helios died he gave his power to sustain Elysion to the Maenads I was called back to watch these gates much like Pluto watches over the Gates of Time. I know you thought me dead and I am sorry for not being able to tell you other wise but I am glad you have found happiness." As Peruru said this last part he looked at Neo Moon and smiled. Turning back to his normal size he opened the gates for the Senshi.

"Thank you Peruru," whispered Saturn as she stepped through the gates with Neo Moon.

"Welcome to Elysion," the Maenads greeted the Senshi as the entered. "Let us guide you to where Priest Helios and the others are."

"Like we could miss it," Uranus said under her breath which garnered a whack on the back of her head by Neptune.

As the group neared the pillar the Outer Senshi hung back with the Maenads as the Inner Senshi, Neo Moon, and Cosmos stepped toward the pillar. "Sadly I am sorry to see you here," the Senshi heard Helios' voice all around them.

"Helios," whispered Neo Moon looking around.

"I am everywhere young maiden," he told her. "I am Elysion. My spirit resides in every part of Elysion. I will leave Endymion and his Shitennou to tell you the story you seek."

As Helios' voice faded the Inner Senshi noticed that not only were there four beams of light around the Golden Crystal the stones of the Shitennou lay at the base of each beam of light. The stones and the Golden Crystal began to pulse and then the ghostly forms of Endymion and the Shitennou appeared.

"Mamo-chan," whispered Cosmos.

"Zoicite," Mercury said gently.

"Jadeite," Mars stated stoically.

"Nephrite," Jupiter dreamily stared at him.

"Kunzy," Venus beamed.

"Usako," Endymion replied lovingly.

Zoicite only bowed to Mercury without saying a word.

"I have missed you too firefly," Jadeite smiled at Mars.

"My lady," Nephrite addressed Jupiter.

"Why do you insist on calling me that," mumble Kunzite.

After each other stared at the other longing to be in their former lover's arms again Cosmos broke the silence. "What happened?"

"It is a story that started long before our deaths and I am sorry to say that if you are here then that means we failed," Kunzite told Cosmos.

"Crystal Tokyo was attacked during Neo Moon's coronation ceremony," Cosmos stated.

Jadeite looked at the Senshi and spoke, "Looks like we only stalled but did not seal it away like we thought."

"Who did you think you sealed?" asked Mercury.

"The black shadow," whispered Mars and Jadeite nodded.

"Rei never told me about her vision those many years ago I heard her cry out in her dreams one night about a black shadow consuming Crystal Tokyo," Jadeite replied.

"That still does not tell us why you ended up as stone again," Jupiter demanded.

"The stars know all Mako," Nephrite said. "They told me of an impending darkness that was going to cover all of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth."

"We were surprise to learn that the threat would not come from this solar system or even from outside the solar system but deep from within Earth," Zoicite stated.

"But what really happened?" asked Mercury.

"Well as you know Helios called us down here to Elysion...," Endymion began.

* * *

"Endymion," Helios' voice echoed in his mind. "Elysion needs your help." Endymion awoke with a jerk to find him in bed beside Serenity who was sleeping peacefully.

"I must not wake her," Endymion thought. "Elysion is my responsibility." Endymion slowly got out of bed as not to disturb Serenity. Walking down the halls of the Crystal Palace lost in his own thoughts did not hear the Shitennou coming up behind him.

"Master," Zoicite said as he and the rest of the other Shitennou fell in step with their King. "We will not let you do this alone."

"Elysion is my responsibility," he told the four men now walking with him.

"You are our responsibility," Kunzite told him.

"This is not open for discussion," Endymion stated firmly turning around the face them.

"Understood," Nephrite said.

"So," Jadeite grinned, "Where are we going?"

"You will tell us no and we will follow you anyway," Kunzite reminded Endymion. "So why don't we just save some time for everyone and you tell us where we are going."

"At least this is why I never got in trouble by myself," Endymion laughed before quickly changing into battle mode. "The only thing I know is that Helios just contacted me through my dreams and said that Elysion needed my help."

"We felt your distress and came to you," Kunzite stated before Endymion could ask.

Endymion nodded. "Let's get going."

* * *

As Endymion and the Shitennou walked through Elysion he could feel there was something off balance about the land of dreams. "Elysion feels like it is fading away," Endymion thought.

"Thank you for coming," Helios said bowing to Endymion and the Shitennou.

"Priest Helios," Kunzite addressed the shorter white haired man and bowed. "I know you did not call for us but we would not let Endymion go off by himself. Please let us help with the situation before it reaches the people."

"Of course," Helios replied. "Please follow me." As Helios lead the men deeper into Elysion Endymion noticed that the normally bright land was getting darker and darker.

"Helios what exactly is happening?" asked Endymion.

"A while ago I had a vision of a darkness consuming and blacking out Elysion. As I woke I heard a whisper which said 'Crystal Tokyo will fall'," he told Endymion. "Then a few days later the Maenads found the pond in the center of this forest black as space."

"How?" asked Kunzite.

"We don't know," replied Helios, "but everyday it gets worse."

As the men stepped into the clearing their breath stopped at the scene in from of them. Not only was the pool in the center oozing black almost the entire clearing was covered in it. "Great mother," whispered Zoicite.

Helios nodded. "The Maenads and I were able to hold it at bay for a time but that is no longer the case." He turned to Endymion and kneeled. "Your home needs you my Lord."

Endymion placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to save Elysion."

"We will be beside you," the Shitennou told him in one voice.

Feeling the power of the Golden Crystal the ooze began to become restless. "We will have that power," the men heard a voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Endymion as the Shitennou stood in front of him and Helios.

"We are Rekaki," spoke the voice as a figure appeared from the black pond.

"Great," Jadeite mumbled, "an enemy that has multiple personalities."

"We are one," the Rekaki said as more figures rose from the ooze. "We will control the golden glow and this planet."

Black shards shot form the ooze toward Endymion. Kunzite pushed Endymion to the ground as Jadeite went after Helios. Nephrite threw his hands up creating a barrier of lighting and stars in from of them as Zoicite ducked to miss the shard that went flying over his head.

"My hair," Zoicite yelled as the saw the end of his ponytail lying on the ground.

"Suck it up solider," Kunzite ordered. "We are out of here."

Zoicite did not hear Kunzite as he shot an ice shard at the ooze creatures. "That was my own attack when I was under Beryl," he stated.

"We got a bigger problem," Kunzite yelled pointing to Helios who he was trying to pull the ooze off of.

Nephrite placed a hand above Helios and electrified the ooze causing it to creep away from Helios. Kunzite created a bright flash blinding the enemy long enough for them to get away.

"It appears to be a living entity," Zoicite stated.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Jadeite said sarcastically.

"Shut it Jade," barked Endymion as they ran. Back in the temple Endymion was still shouting orders as Helios and the Maenads began their work to try and contain the . "Let's go guys," he said as he began walking to the front doors of the temple.

Standing in front of the temple Endymion and the Shitennou could not see anything or hearing anything from the enemy. "It is quiet," Zoicite said breaking the silence.

"Too quiet," grumbled Kunzite.

Suddenly the Rekaki shot from nowhere wrapping around Endymion and suffocating him by the ooze going down his throat. "Endymion," yelled Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Master," yelled Zoicite at the same time as the others.

As the four men tried to pull the ooze off Endymion parts of it harden and slapped the four men to the ground. A golden light seeped through the black ooze and then burst destroying to ooze bounding him.

Then in a very un-kingly like manner Endymion began to throw up the black ooze that was in his lungs, "Uggh." Endymion stood producing the Golden Crystal. "You will not control Elysion or Earth," he yelled.

"He has been around Serenity too long," Jadeite whispered to Zoicite who chuckled.

"Earth Golden Cleansing!" yelled Endymion as a golden beam shot toward the , who retaliated with a beam of their own made of black ooze.

"We are here with you," the Shitennou shouted as they began to glow giving their energy to Endymion.

The Rekaki who had been winning by draining energy from Elysion were sealed in the pond in the center of the forest by the strength of Endymion and the Shitennou. Helios poured all his power and life force into Elysion itself to save the land. The Shitennou had formed a barrier around Endymion to guard him and give him their power but to give him the purest energy the Shitennou had to return to their stone forms.

"Usako," Endymion whispered as he felt his body face from having used the full power of the Golden Crystal.

* * *

Endymion's ghost motioned to the Maenads who brought a small black crystal like form out. "This is a harden piece of the Rekaki," Endymion told Mercury.

"Thank you," Mercury said taking the orb.

"We will stop this somehow," Cosmos told the men who had given their lives for them and the planet.

"Remember we will always be with you and that we are glad you have found love after us," Endymion and the Shitennou said before their spirits fades back into the Golden Crystal and their stones.

* * *

First five pages of this chapter typed in one sitting.

I got the name Rekaki from /namegen/

The Fall of Crystal Tokyo by DavisJes

The Fall of Crystal Tokyo © DavisJes Aug - Sept 2008

Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi


End file.
